


Killing Me Softly

by septetoile



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Absent Parents, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Parent(s), Mental Anguish, Murder, Mythology References, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septetoile/pseuds/septetoile
Summary: A tale about star-crossed lovers and death.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Killing Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was heavily inspired by The Raven Boys and The Secret History, and it's my attempt at writing something dark academia-ish. It will get dark eventually, I hope. I don't know what else to say, I hope you enjoy this little prologue! 
> 
> P.S: English is not my first language, so let me know if you find any mistakes!

Hajime Iwaizumi was not a superstitious person. He dissected myths and legends with the meticulousness befitting the most sceptical, and mocked the ancient gods while he soaked in science and philosophy. Therefore, he knew that crying out to God now would be no use, and yet it was the only - _how ironic-_ logical reaction.

No one laughs at God when they are dying.

He regretted not telling her sooner, but Y/N was right. Y/N was usually right. He smiled. He had reached an intersection, and the air was starting to abandon his lungs. He was going to die soon, and a blissful calm invaded his limbs.

The sound of a blade roaring against the stone wall interrupted the intermittent rhythm of his breaths. _So dramatic_ , he thought.

"A smile?"

Iwaizumi glanced at the young man. He seemed to have aged about ten years; perhaps it was the guilt, _or_ the hatred.

"Do it". The boy shot him a confused look. Iwaizumi lifted his chin, pointing at the weapon. "Do it. We're even".

No one laughs at God when they are dying, but he couldn't help himself. Hajime Iwaizumi was not a superstitious person.

"Kill me. I forgive you".

Y/N was right, but he would never be able to tell her.


End file.
